


Tabla Toy

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Drugs, Lapdance, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Written for ryu-no-joou! Teldryn’s had more than his share of drinks at this party and thinks he’s a superstar, with Sirius as his number one fan. Before things could get out of hand, how far can Sirius take it with a straight man who’s just too drunk to care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabla Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryu_No_Joou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/gifts).



> Written for fun after a conversation with Ryu No Joou about what would happen if (Modern AU) Teldryn gets trashed enough to let his gay desires come to life. Completely incongruous with Skyrim AU and offshoot from any canon.

 

He doesn't remember exactly how he got in the bathroom, or how he managed to successfully not knock every single toiletry off the countertop, but Sirius was face to face with his reflection under the mirror's dim light. Looking at himself, he could tell he was shitfaced... he knew, because he could only marvel at how handsome he looked, how long his hair was getting and how much of a crime it is he hasn't scored with anyone in months. Leaning back enough to slap his elbows against the wall, Sirius attempts to tighten his belt and arrange his party clothes before with a sigh, he knew it was hopeless.

 

They'll just have to get used to the sight of his ass, he thinks, failing to zip his pants before struggling with the door. He fussed at the knob for a solid ten seconds before realizing it was locked, listening to the sound of the blaring music just beyond the cheap wooden door. Teldryn really had some sexy tunes, he'll admit, and from the sounds of the whooping coming from the livingroom of his apartment he could tell the party was as raving as when he left it.

 

“I'm back!” Sirius cheerfully slurs, stumbling through the narrow hallway to where flashing lights strobed, heavy clouds of weed smoke billowing out of his cracked windows. “-The fuck you gunna do about it?!” he shouts, using his hand to support himself as he walked in on something fantastic.

 

“Ya fuckin' made it!” A friend shouts, the voice so familiar “And you're just in time for the show. Check out limey up there, workin' it.” The sound of arabesque music sent thumps throughout the place, and upon his cheap Ikea coffee table was his good friend Teldryn, his boots leaving black footprints on the wood as he began to dance.

 

“Ah hell,” Sirius' eyes bug out, watching in alarm as his friend's ass shook vigorously in tune with the oud, a massive smile plastered on his face. “Think he's gunna break the thing?” Sirius wasn't a stranger to breaking furniture, but to see Teldryn up there using it like his own personal stage was too good to complain about.

 

“Who gives a shit, this party just got ten times better.” his friend idly comments, nudging Sirius with an elbow. “Think he'd take a couple bucks? I feel like I owe Tel something for this.”

 

“I dare you to put some money in his pants.” Sirius drunkenly laughs, feeling as though he's going to need another drink in order to keep enjoying this. If Chac were here, he'd be on cloud nine. Sirius watches in utter joy as his male friend waltzes up to the dancing Dunmer, a dollar bill in his hand.

 

“You got a permit to be armed with those guns, big guy?” His friend jokes, seeing that Teldryn is the farthest from sober he could possibly be. The man was close to stumbling, his eyes lighting up with lust at the sight of his audience.

 

“You going to arrest me?” Teldryn's accent was thick, his eyes hazy with drugs. Edging himself towards the corner of the table, he shakes his hips and glares down the expanse of this clothed body to the man who flashed a dollar at him. Tickled by the thought, Teldryn egged him on- “Oh, is that for me? But you know, looking is free~”

 

“Here, workin' man's gotta make a living!”

 

Sirius was howling with laughter by the time the man had successfully stuffed the dollar right between Teldryn's hip and his red briefs. The gray man seemed overjoyed, his contagious laugh filling up the room and too drunk to care about the consequences of the friends around him seeing this shameful display.

 

Sirius wanted to stay and watch, but another beer was calling his name in the kitchen, and now that he thinks about it, so where his friends calling his name. In his cramped kitchen several of his college buddies stood about in a tight circle, thick plumes of smoke billowing from their nostrils.

 

“Got another hit for me?”

 

“You know we always keep an extra for the host. Smoke up, Sirius. You're gunna need to be in a good mood cleaning up all this.”

 

Sirius wasn't one to turn down a hefty hit, lighting up and letting the herb fill his lungs. Instantly he was smitten with the feeling, letting smoke crawl out through his parted lips.

 

“You sexy fuck. Look at him.” His friends loved to poke fun at him just as much as he loved to hear it, Sirius leaning over to twist off a bottle of cheap beer. It all started to taste the same when he was slowly getting smashed, and he didn't hesitate to finish the thing off with his friends provoking him to get shitty.

 

When the weed hit it was like a tidal wave of sensations taking over him, a dumb smile on his face as he lingered on in the circle of friends, listening to their raucous stories and wishing Chac was here. Absently he texts him, too drunk to care about the long distance charge, too drunk to remember the man was holding a show at the moment.

 

_“Fveveryones' wasted. Wiwsh u where here.”_

 

It seemed like a day ago, but Sirius was shocked awake by the memory of the music playing on in the next room, of Teldryn. Did he break the table yet? Was he stripping? Sirius was filled with purpose as he hurried himself through the narrow hall and into the living room, the coffee table woefully without a dancer.

 

It wasn't until he saw the faint gyrating motion from the darkest corner of the room did he notice where his two friends remained, Sirius inching towards them to get a better look. His friend was seated, a belligerent look on his face as Teldryn hounded over him, his hips rolling to the low beat of the music.

 

“Whoa! What's going on over here, eh? This some kinda whore house I'm running?” Sirius yelps, his friend looking up at him with a guilty look. Teldryn slumped over on top of him, unable to keep himself standing up straight with a nearly empty glass in his hand.

 

“Sirius, don't you know better to bother a man when he's on the job?”

 

His friend was trashed, Teldryn was trashed, let's face it, none of them had the sense of a single man combined. Sirius was surprised seeing how loose Teldryn was behaving, but was only filled with jealousy at the sight of his less-than-deserving friend shoveling singles into his pants to the point that they where falling out and on the couch.

 

“Hey, Teldryn!” Sirius piped up, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulder. Teldryn looked up to him with such a look in his eye, one that Sirius was helpless to. “Where's my lap dance, eh? Don't be cheap, I've known you a lot longer than 'im!”

 

He was amazed that Teldryn actually got up, abandoning his previous host to have every part of him fixated on Sirius, his dear friend. Whatever he was thinking when he was sober was nonsense, Teldryn in the moment looked at Sirius and saw him for what he really is, what he's always been. So sexy.

 

“Sssiiiiriiuss...” He moans, standing inches shorter than him, lifting the snifter of liquor up and taking a hefty drink until it was all gone- from the smell of it, Teldryn must have just chugged another two shots of pure rum. “What's this I hear, don't tell me you're jealous.”

 

“Oy, I think everyone's a little jealous watching you whore yourself to the ugliest guy in the place.”

 

“HEY-”

 

“-You want a dance? Mmm..I'll make you smile.” Teldryn leaned in, resting his head against Sirius' chest as he briefly lost his balance, resting his strong gray hands on the man's chest. “Sit down, and pay up.” He smirks, Sirius somehow knowing he shouldn't be naughty, that this was just Teldryn being more drunk than he's ever seen him, but fuck it. What's one playful dance?

 

“Come with me.” Sirius takes him, Teldryn tossing his glass onto the couch with his jilted patron. Teldryn was led roughly to Sirius' room, away from the prying eyes of his best friends. The room was utterly dark and a wreck, but Sirius only had one thing on his mind right now and it was the man who's hand he held. From the open door the music flooded the room, Sirius dimming the lights just brightly enough to illuminate Teldryn before him.

 

“Private show, eh? Oh you lucky sod.” Teldryn wasn't gentle when he took Sirius by the shoulders and shoved him back onto his computer chair, the gear creaking beneath him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but within moments Teldryn climbs upon him, wrapping his strong, jeans-clad legs around his own and sitting his ass gingerly on him.

 

“Since when where you such a tramp, Teldryn?” Sirius moans, laying his elbows on the armrest of his chair and taking in the sights and smells. Teldryn always wore such light, lovely cologne.. how it mixed with weed and rum made him a sleazy god. Above him, the gray beauty threw his head back, running his fingers through his mohawk. He was working his way into a rhythm, Sirius gasping to the feel of his hips gently rocking side to side in tune with his music.

 

“Ugh, don't you speak. Just let me be your world.” The groan that Teldryn let out as he finally found his beat was intoxicating. Like flowing water, his body moved side to side over him, putting Sirius in a trance he'd gladly get lost in. The way the light shone off his expensive shirt was playing tricks on the man's high mind, wishing he could reach up and feel him. But what was stopping him?

 

“I'll bet you like this,” Teldryn sighs, arching his back and running his sexy gray hands up and down his stomach, his buttondown shirt lifting away slightly to reveal the hard gray muscles beneath it. A dollar bill fell out of his waistband and into Sirius' own lap, the man reaching to hold it before the dancer. With a finger he tugs at the buckle beneath Teldryn's navel, pleased at the sight of the short coils of black hair dusting his stomach. He places the dollar inside, feeling naughty enough to dip his two fingers deep into his waistband, the warmth of Teldryn so exotic. He didn't realize how desperate he's been for a good fuck until now, even if it was with a wasted straight man.

 

Teldryn's hands drag up his own stomach, more and more of him revealed and begging to be touched. What's the shame in one little kiss? In a trance, Sirius leans forward, dragging his lips down the exposed skin of his friend, delighted in the small groan from his throat. Teldryn lifts his own shirt up, the most beautiful expanse of chest and tummy before Sirius to own- “I can't help myself, babe. You're driving me wild right now.”

 

“I see the way you look at me. You want me, don't you?”

 

Teldryn didn't seem to mind when Sirius leaned forward, his dry lips coursing down the crease of his chest, gentle hands holding Teldryn's clothed hips still as he took control of his dancer. He catches a dark nipple between his teeth, biting it hard enough to wrench a yelp from Teldryn, a smile on his gaping mouth. So he likes that? Sirius was getting rock hard at all of his options before him, warm skin falling prey to him every second Teldryn gyrated atop him.

 

Even as the song changed, so did Teldryn's rhythm. More wanton and slow, Teldryn's ass ground briefly against Sirius' trapped cock, both of them gasping in surprise. God, Teldryn had a thrill run up his spine at the feeling of that hard thing taking him by surprise. Exposing his throat for Sirius, it was only a matter of time before the man below him ground up against him, lips taking a tour of Teldryn's stubbly throat. He could just fuck him right now and there'd be no stopping either of them, he never knew such a man existed in Teldryn and he wanted to know him entirely.

 

“This shirt..expensive?” Sirius grunts, so animalistic with need. He had one thing on his mind and it was more of Teldryn, more and more.

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to tear it off you.”

 

“Uugh, Do it.”

 

Teldryn openly yelled when Sirius' vicious hands came up to the buttons of his shirt, tearing it wide open and sending the bits of brass flying in every direction of his room. Intricate tattoos and thick muscles before him, Sirius rakes his hot hands up and down such beauty. Teldryn's hands touched his own, following all of the man's eager exploration. What stirred Sirius most though, was the way his crimson eyes stared so deeply into his own, so full of lust he'd never imagined would be for him.

 

There was no part of Teldryn he didn't take for his own. From sucking his nipples to reaching back to take full handfuls of his ass, Teldryn could only urge him on with gentle tugs at his long black hair. For what it was worth, this was no longer a dance. Sirius eagerly bucked his hips up and ground into Teldryn's receptive ass, the hardness of him making the Dunmer shudder in excitement.

 

“Teldryn..” Sirius moans, grabbing Teldryn by the mohawk, leaning his face down to his own “You like feeling my cock on your ass?” It was nothing more than a mumble through busy lips, but it was all he needed to say to send his dancer into a spasm-

 

“Mmm!” The Dunmer wasn't above yelping, made so horny by the dirty words Sirius whispered in his ear. Taking Sirius' hand into his own, he leads the man down the centre of his chest, down his stomach, and towards the hidden surprise that'd grown since coming so close to Sirius. They both where men, and they both had urges, it was only time for Sirius to feel just what this has done to him. Sirius' hand is led between Teldryn's legs, every part of him flushing with heat to feel the thick erection trapped between his jeans and his thigh. Sirius grabbed it tightly, giving the hot fabric long and loving strokes; he never knew he'd be feeling with his own hands what his gorgeous friend kept hidden.

 

What happened those next few moments is a complete blur to the both of them, but Sirius suddenly found himself lifting Teldryn clean off the ground with the Dunmer's legs wrapped around his waist, Sirius hauling the man the few feet across his room and throwing him onto the bed. The man yelped with the bounce, the elf in a fever unbuckling his belt with the help of Sirius' own drunken hands. Gray eyes stared in amazement as he frees Teldryn's cock from his dark red briefs.

 

“Ah, you can fuck me.” Teldryn moans, lust beyond compare in his eyes. Sirius stared at the silver piercing that dotted the underside of his penis, his mouth watered at the beautiful dark color and thickness of it. He could just suck him off right here, Teldryn was all his.

 

There was a buzz from his back pocket.

 

He would have ignored it, but the sound came again, and Sirius was shocked back awake by the memory of the text he sent not a half an hour ago.

 

Teldryn was left alone on his bed, too drunk to sit up and pull Sirius into his arms. He lay there wriggling out of his pants with little success, Sirius stepping away to blearily read the message on his phone.

 

_“Rained a lot down here, not a big turnout. Sucks. Anyway, glad to hear the party's going good. Tell Teldryn I said I miss him down here.”_

 

He had to read it twice, three times, before dropping the phone on his chair. He stared at the cracked open door and down at the bed where the completely helpless elf lay, the epitome of Sirius' most animalistic desires all available to him. It was then he realized how much of a mistake it would be to even touch him after this.

 

“Mmm, Sirius, you like making me wait?”

 

“...”

 

Sirius had to say no.

 

“Teldryn, Let me give you some sweatpants 'er something. This isn't right.” Sirius realized the man was just drunk and whatever had come over him tonight was the culmination of some things Teldryn needed to solve when he was sober. He knew the man up in Ottawa was the one who was in love with Teldryn, and the fact that Sirius was just about to take his gay virginity was something he couldn't stand the idea of.

 

“Hhhuh? Whaat'sn't right?” Teldryn tried to get up, but the drinks where too much for him, he collapses in a heap on his side on Sirius' bed, cock jutting from his hips and pants around his knees. Sirius stumbled his way through the mess of his room, digging up some of his pajama pants and helping the drunk man out of his jeans. Dollar bills still remained tucked in his Aussiebum briefs that Sirius was too drunk to pull out, helping the man into his new clothes.

 

“Stay here, I gotta...mmph, I gotta go check on the guests.” Of course Sirius had more important things to take care of, the sight of the shirtless gray man on his bed still lingering as strongly as his scent in his nose. Teldryn made little effort to get out of the bed when Sirius left, closing the door behind him to see that the party guests have all migrated outside to smoke. Ugh, perfect timing. Sirius made a beeline for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

Briefly looking in the mirror, he could make the faint trace of Teldryn's teeth marks on his collarbone. Memories rushed back into his mind and he let them boil there, dropping his pants around his thighs and leaning over his toilet bowl. Resting his head on his wrist, Sirius stared down at his flushed cock, still eager to use Teldryn for it's own relief. Sirius didn't bother getting lube, he merely did as he'd done so many times already this month and grabbed himself in a tight fist, beating off his cock with a feverish pace.

 

Teldryn freshly in his senses and weed coursing through his nerves, his own hand felt much better than it has in so long. Sirius' legs struggled to hold himself up, buckling at the knees as pleasure wracked him. He thought about Teldryn's lips, the purple stud through his tongue peeking out as he licked them. He thought about them around his cock, sucking a man for the first time with Sirius as his first.

 

He felt it coming so quickly, Sirius gave a panicked glance towards the unlocked bathroom door, lowering one knee onto the rim of the toilet bowl as he aimed his cock into the water. It turned dark with need, and only a few more moments of vigorous pumping managed to throw him over, a low growl caught in his throat. He streaks the water with spunk, his cheeks red with effort until he managed to control his breath.

 

He knew it wasn't anything compared to what fucking Teldryn would have been, but Sirius knows he made the right choice. Erasing all evidence from the bathroom, he drearily stalks his apartment for signs of what's become of the party, hearing cacophonies of voices from outside. As long as no glass was shattered or nothing was on fire, he'd be alright enough to worry about it tomorrow.

 

He was afraid to enter his room, but when he did he saw Teldryn right where he'd left him. The elf completely unconscious, resting his cheek cutely atop his folded hands. What a nightmare this could have been, and what a fantasy Sirius managed to keep it as. He takes the discarded blanket and drapes it over Teldryn's body, going for his cell phone.

 

_“That sucks. Party's wnidnign down, Tels' asleep Ill tell him tomoro. Miss you.”_

 

Sirius threw on a leather jacket to cover his bite, smoothed back his hair, and made for his friends outside. It was better off if no one knew, except for himself.

 

 


End file.
